Pneumatic tires and, in particular, off-the-road tires typically suffer from damage including penetration to the sidewall when in use. The purpose of the present invention is to reduce damage to such tires by applying a high durometer veneer over the existing tire sidewall to reinforce the tire. The veneer increases the durability of the tire where the sidewall is exposed to extensive wear, scrubbing or other abuse. Particular applications for tires of the present invention include underground mining, trash refuse haulers and military vehicles.